Down to Earth (2001 film)/Credits
DIRECTED BY Chris Savino PRODUCED BY Christopher Chase Mary Parent Craig Sost WRITTEN BY Alexa Junge Eddie Guzelian STORY BY Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt BASED ON THE STORY AND SERIES CREATED BY Genndy Tartakovsky EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCER Karen Ialacci DIRECTOR OF ANIMATION Steve Trenbirth STARRING THE VOICE TALENTS OF Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter Daveigh Chase as Dee-Dee Kath Soucie as Dexter's Mom Jeff Bennett as Dexter's Dad Jim Cummings as SpongeBob SquarePants/Dee-Dee's Father Phil Collins as Lucky VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTORS Matthew O'Callaghan Jamie Thomason MUSIC COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY Joel McNeely ART DIRECTORS Nicholas R. Jennings David Smith EDITED BY John Carnochan ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Donna Castricone STORY storyboard supervisor Sherm Cohen storyboard artists Holly Forsyth, Carole Holliday, Don Dougherty, Kirk Hanson, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, C.H. Greenblatt assistant storyboard artists Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Rob Rosen DESIGN original character designer Stephen Hillenburg character design supervisor Craig Kellman character designers Thaddeus Paul Couldron Todd White Sherm Cohen Carey J. Yost conceptual character designers Dan Haskett Bobby London Achiu So Aaron Springer Dan Haskett Christopher Battle prop designer Thaddeus Paul Couldron background designers John Seymore Todd Fredericksen Martin Ansolabehere Andrew Clark Sue Mondt LAYOUT layout supervisors Kenny Pittenger, Christopher Reccardi assistant layout supervisors John Seymore, Paula Spence layout artists Julian Chaney, David Mucci Fassett, Butch Hartman, C. Miles Thompson, Conrad Vernon CGI layout Andrew Michael Kim animation and timing directors Andrew Overtoom, Tom Yasumi CHARACTER ANIMATION Dexter / Dee-Dee / Dexter's Mom / Dexter's Dad supervising animator Scott Mansz senior animators Riccardo Durrante, Richard Pursel, Scott O'Brien, Mike Kazaleh, Tom Yasumi animators Peter Bennett-Jones, Michael O'Doughall, Sue Vertue, Michael Andrews, Kelly Armstrong, Mauro Casalese, Doug Williams assistant animator Warren Coleman SpongeBob SquarePants / Vultures supervising animator Stephen Hillenburg senior animators Darrell Van Citters, Alexs Stadermann, Michael Mitchell animators Andreas Deja, Michael Disa, Robert Alvarez, Stephen Hillenburg, Deborah Barnett, Michael A. Milo, Robert Sledge assistant animator Robert McKIchan Patrick Star / Lucky supervising animator Heather Martinez senior animators Richard Pursel, Robert Bennett, Stephen Coleman animators Diane Michelle, Kent Butterworth, Gregg Vanzo, Michael Andrew Kim, Edgar Larrazabal, Andrew Overtoom, Bob Jaques Animation Consultant Aaron Parry EFFECTS ANIMATION supervising effects animators John McIntyre, Scott Petersen effects animators Marvin Pietila, Matthew Girardi, Darrell Van Citters, Gary Conrad, Scott Mansz effects assistants John Bermudes, Warren Coleman, Darren Keating, Mark Petlock, Wayne Carlisi CGI ANIMATION computer animation supervisor Chris Briscoe additional computer animation supervisor Sheryl Sackett computer animators Sheila Dunn, Craig Zerouni, Jonathan Hills computer animation assistant Donna Cullen BACKGROUNDS background supervisors Martin Ansolabehere assistant background supervisor Nicholas R. Jennings background artists Jerry Loveland, Martin Ansolabehere, Peter Bennett, Jane Nussbaum, Andrew Clark digital background painters B.G. Callahan Michael Chen background layout artists Gary Mouri William Dely Jill Petrilak CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Dexter / Dee-Dee / Dexter's Mom / Dexter's Dad clean-up supervisor and clean-up lead Derek L'estrange senior clean-up artists Vincent Waller, Eduardo Acosta character clean-up artists Derek L'estrange, Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger, Donna Zeller, Robert Lacko SpongeBob SquarePants / Vultures clean-up supervisor Dave Kurzcpk clean-up lead Michael Pattinson senior clean-up artists Jeanette Imer, Robert Brittelle character clean-up artists Kelly Versagi, Joseph Bird, Debra Armstrong, Clay Hillenburg, Yang Joseph Kim Patrick Star / Lucky clean-up supervisor George Goodchild clean-up lead Misoon Kim senior clean-up artists Jason Trevenen, Charles Harvey character clean-up artists Joseph Tennutti, Erik Wiese, Heather Martinez, Peter Bennett Goldstone, Allen Wilzbach INBETWEEN ANIMATION Dexter / Dee-Dee / Dexter's Mom / Dexter's Dad inbetween supervisor Michael Kim inbetween lead Andrew Dunn senior inbetween artists Xiao Mei Miao, David Kuhn inbetween artists Rogerio Nogueira, Octavio Rodriguez, Donald Kasen, Darren Webb, David Kutler SpongeBob SquarePants / Vultures inbetween supervior Andrew Lawrence inbetween lead Misoon Kim senior inbetween artists Karen Shaffer, Amanda Earle inbetween artists Richard Purdum, Victoria Barrett, Tony Anselmo, Heather Packett, Norm McCabe Patrick Star / Lucky inbetween supervisor Jeff Johnson inbetween lead Kelly Wightman senior inbetween artists Steve Mason, Gregg Vazopardi inbetween artists Tom Cautfield, Stephen A. Sandoval, Michael Murphy, Jennifer Aniston, Byron Howard PAINT, CHECK AND SCAN check and scan supervisor Alison Leopold check and scan lead Nelda Ridley paint supervisor Sharon M. Dabek paint lead Adam Gunn painter John Bradbury DIGITAL PRODUCTION digital production supervisor Beth Goodwin digital production assistant Charlie Luce technical director Heather McClenahan supervising color stylist Teale Reon Wang color stylists Christine Anne Simmonds Deborah Barnett production managers, digital Simon Cruse David Barry PRODUCTION production supervisors Jennie Monica Todd Popp production managers Debby Hindman Jennie Monica assistant production managers Donna Castricone Sylvia Edwards production coorndiators Charlie Desrochers June Tedesco Stephen Hillenburg Deborah Barnett Derek Iversen production assistants Sandra Benenati Sharra Gage Jacqueline Buscarino Marcy Lynn Dewey Linda Moore CASTING casting supervisor Sarah Noonan casting and music coorndiator Jennie Monica casting assistant Elise McCollum EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION supervising editor Christopher Hink assistant editor Jimmy Sandoval post production supervisor Eric Weyenberg post production coorndiator Alison Flynn additional post production services Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams track reading Slightly Off Track With the Additional Voices of Jeff Bennett Tress MacNeille Rene Aubernojois Maurice LaMarche Grey DeLisle Tara Strong SOUND post production sound supervisor and mixer Timothy J. Borquez supervising sound effects editor Tom Syslo sound editors Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Gabriel Rosas Marc Mailand re-recording mixers Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman MUSIC "Sun Surf Sponge" written by Lorraine Feather and Hank Smith Music composed by Eban Schletter performed by Jeff Bergman, Tress MacNeille, Kevin Michael Richardson, Quinton Flynn and Jeff Bennett "The Bare Necessites" written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert M. Sherman composed by Terry Gilkyson performed by Jeff Bergman and Tress MacNeille "Daffy Snappy" written by Lorraine Feather and Hank Smith Music composed by Eban Schletter performed by Jeff Bergman, Tress MacNeille and Haley Joel Osment "Sun Surf Sponge" (finale) written by Lorraine Feather and Hank Smith Music composed by Eban Schletter performed by Jeff Bergman, Tress MacNeille, Kevin Michael Richardson, Quinton Flynn and Jeff Bennett "Dexter and Dee-Dee" written by Lorraine Feather, Hank Smith Music and Paul Grawbosky composed by Eban Schletter performed by Jeff Bergman, Tress MacNeille and Quinton Flynn chord performed by Kath Soucie "Whatever You Are" written by Lorraine Feather and John Debney composed by Eban Schletter performed by Jeff Bergman and Tress MacNeille music supevisor Kimberly Oliver music editors Nicolas Carr William P. Griggs, M.P.S.E. orchestrations Gordon Goodwin Sage Guyton Joel McNeely Jeremy Wakefield music preparation JoAnne Kane Music Services Mark Graham director of music administrator Eric Coleman special thanks to The United Plankton Pictures Crew Keiren Fisher Recorded on Kodak film using a Kodak Lightning Laser Recorder Prints by Technicolor® / AVID DOLBY DIGITAL / DTS / SDDS MPAA / IATSE Compact Disc Available from STEPHEN HILLENBURG RECORDS Copyright © 2001 DreamWorks LLC. All Rights Reserved. DreamWorks LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unathorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. produced by DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S distributed by DreamWorks Distribution LLC Category:Credits